onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tilly's Boxcar
|visitors = Nick BransonIn "The Girl in the Tower", Nick, as the Candy Killer, plants a poster of the Coven of the Eight's logo in her boxcar. † *Rogers *Weaver † |firstappearance = Beauty |latestappearance = The Girl in the Tower |latestmention = Homecoming}} Tilly's BoxcarRoni: "Alice did have a looking glass in her boxcar. Amongst other things." - "Homecoming", Once Upon a Time, ABC. is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the seventh season. History Tasked with helping Detective Rogers with the unsolved mystery of a missing girl named Eloise, Tilly brings him to her boxcar home, where she suggests they have another chess match while they discuss Eloise's case. Rogers asks if they should reset the board, but Tilly insists against it as it's more fun if the game begins in the middle. Prompted by Tilly, Rogers tells her all about Eloise, who, until she disappeared ten years ago, was a normal girl who loved art and hated school. He goes on to say she was also an amateur poet and was fearless, and his belief that something must have spooked her. Rogers shows her the protection rune that Eloise drew in her journal but he remains confused about what he is missing. Tilly turns around the chessboard, telling him to look at the pieces he already has on his side, and that he has to pay attention to them as they may help him get onto the path to finding Eloise. At some point, the Candy Killer plants a cardboard cut out in Tilly's boxcar which has the Coven of the Eight's symbol drawn on it, with two of the symbol's spokes crossed out to represent his two victims, Doctor Sage and Hilda Braeburn, who he killed. After Tilly becomes the primary suspect in Hilda's murder, Weaver and Rogers come to the shipping container and see the cardboard. Neither of them believes Tilly is a killer, and Weaver shares a traumatic experience that the girl went through with the coven years ago, in which her father was taken from her, to further emphasize the improbability of it. The two detectives then go over their plan to exonerate Tilly; Weaver will go back to the police station to buy them some time while Rogers will track down Tilly and figure out where she was at the time of Hilda's death. Upon having her name cleared of the murder charges, Tilly returns to the boxcar briefly before Rogers pops in to return her bag, which she left at the station. Rogers invites her to live with him as he has a spare room, and because he is concerned about her safety while the killer is still on the loose. Tilly happily accepts the invitation, and after Rogers walks out, she turns to take one last look at her former home before pulling the light switch to darken the room as she leaves. }} }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *A drawing resembling the Cheshire Cat can be seen on one of the walls.File:704TillyBox.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The bottles of sand that Wish Hook gave to Alice when she was youngerFile:713IsItSand.png are sitting on a shelf inside Tilly's hideout.File:713NotAKiller.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *An alley way behind the Burrard Ironworks in Vancouver doubles as the location where Tilly's boxcar is kept in "Beauty". Appearances References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations